Demske (surname)
Individuals with that surname but no separate page SSDI * Mary Demske 5 Aug 1869 May 1972 Saint Petersburg, Pinellas, Florida * Waldemar Demske 24 Aug 1881 Oct 1978 Troy, Oakland, Michigan * Alma Demske 18 Aug 1884 Jul 1981 Indianapolis, Marion, Indiana * William Demske 1 Feb 1885 Apr 1964 * Rudolph Demske 24 Nov 1886 Oct 1966 Seymour, Jackson, Indiana * Joseph Demske 19 Nov 1889 Apr 1978 Avilla, Noble, Indiana * Bertha Demske 8 Jun 1890 Dec 1972 Seymour, Jackson, Indiana * Max Demske 22 Jul 1890 Apr 1984 Phoenix, Maricopa, Arizona * William Demske 7 Oct 1890 Sep 1976 Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan * Anna Demske 23 Nov 1891 Jul 1970 Buffalo, Erie, New York * Gustave Demske 18 Jun 1891 Aug 1978 Watervliet, Berrien, Michigan * Carl Demske 18 Oct 1892 Aug 1974 Des Plaines, Cook, Illinois * Gladys M. Demske 19 Jan 1892 21 Aug 1988 Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan * Caroline Demske 10 Aug 1893 Apr 1983 De Pere, Brown, Wisconsin * Fred Demske 18 Mar 1893 Sep 1963 * Albert Demske 23 Feb 1894 Jul 1971 Nalcrest, Polk, Florida * Elsie Demske 29 Mar 1894 Oct 1976 Chicago, Cook, Illinois * John Demske 25 Dec 1894 Feb 1973 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * John N. Demske 6 Oct 1894 14 Oct 1979 * Augusta A. Demske 26 Mar 1895 9 Oct 1988 Ventura, Ventura, California * Fred Demske 2 Apr 1895 Dec 1968 Mishawaka, St Joseph, Indiana * Melva Demske 21 Mar 1895 Oct 1984 Moses Lake, Grant, Washington * William Demske 1 Feb 1895 Nov 1964 * Edmund Demske 17 Aug 1896 Jan 1974 Tonawanda, Erie, New York * Martha Demske 26 Apr 1896 Jun 1972 Detroit, Wayne, Michigan * Rudolph Demske 20 Jun 1896 Nov 1980 Oradell, Bergen, New Jersey * Frank Demske 25 Aug 1897 Apr 1986 South Bend, St Joseph, Indiana * Miriam Demske 7 Sep 1897 Aug 1984 South Bend, St Joseph, Indiana * Blanche Demske 3 May 1898 Sep 1976 Milwaukee, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * Dominic Demske 13 Jan 1898 May 1957 * Emily Demske 12 Feb 1898 Dec 1983 Westmont, Du Page, Illinois * Florence Demske 27 May 1898 Jul 1982 Green Bay, Brown, Wisconsin * Lillian Demske 21 Mar 1898 1 May 2000 Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan * Louis Demske 12 May 1898 Jul 1980 Waterbury, New Haven, Connecticut * Agnes Demske 10 Jan 1899 Jan 1987 Detroit, Wayne, Michigan * Fred Demske 27 May 1899 Feb 1973 Clearwater, Pinellas, Florida * Margaret Demske 7 Oct 1899 Feb 1987 Buffalo, Erie, New York * Bessie M. Demske 17 Sep 1900 18 Apr 1994 South Bend, St Joseph, Indiana * Henry Demske 12 Sep 1900 Jan 1970 Willard, Huron, Ohio * Irene D. Demske 31 Oct 1900 Aug 1989 Orange City, Volusia, Florida * Laura E. Demske 12 Jan 1900 Mar 1992 * Stanley Demske 1 May 1900 Apr 1984 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * Alma Demske 20 Apr 1901 Aug 1973 Fruitport, Muskegon, Michigan * Elsie Demske 20 Mar 1901 Nov 1982 Chicago, Cook, Illinois * Mary Demske 29 May 1901 May 1971 Kendallville, Noble, Indiana * Willia Demske 29 Jan 1901 Aug 1974 Houston, Harris, Texas * Emaline Demske 16 Apr 1902 May 1986 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * Emilie E. Demske 10 Mar 1902 16 Jul 1995 Bristol, Hartford, Connecticut * Bruno Demske 27 Apr 1903 Sep 1967 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * Cecilia M. Demske 10 Apr 1903 1 Jan 1994 Avilla, Noble, Indiana * Corneal Demske 30 Aug 1904 Nov 1980 Mesa, Maricopa, Arizona * Dorothy Demske 22 Nov 1904 Mar 1973 Buffalo, Erie, New York * Florence K. Demske 16 Mar 1904 26 Mar 1993 Buffalo, Erie, New York * Peter Demske 16 Jun 1905 May 1980 Kendallville, Noble, Indiana * Valeria Demske 25 Dec 1905 Nov 1987 Fort Wayne, Allen, Indiana * Walter Demske 6 Apr 1905 Nov 1963 * Mae Demske 18 Nov 1906 31 Jan 1989 Oradell, Bergen, New Jersey * Roy E. Demske 7 Sep 1906 26 Feb 1994 Mesa, Maricopa, Arizona * Dorothy Demske 15 Mar 1907 Nov 1979 Prospect, New Haven, Connecticut * Julia E. Demske 22 Dec 1907 15 Oct 2003 Columbia City, Whitley, Indiana * Clarence Demske 15 Feb 1908 May 1978 Cleveland, Cuyahoga, Ohio * Edward Demske 17 Aug 1908 Aug 1983 Fort Pierce, Saint Lucie, Florida * Mark Demske 2 Jun 1908 Aug 1966 Pierceton, Kosciusko, Indiana * Mary Demske 4 Aug 1908 31 Jul 2000 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * Viola Demske 18 Apr 1908 Jul 1981 Mishawaka, St Joseph, Indiana * Bernadette A. Demske 21 Jan 1909 7 Dec 1996 Stevensville, Berrien, Michigan * Frieda E. Demske 24 Dec 1909 21 Oct 1990 * Henrietta R. Demske 15 Jan 1910 24 May 1992 Avilla, Noble, Indiana * Norma R. Demske 15 Sep 1910 26 Dec 2004 Oakland, Alameda, California * Harry Demske 17 Dec 1911 Mar 1985 South Bend, St Joseph, Indiana * Helen Demske 17 Jun 1911 2 Apr 2001 Hudson, Pasco, Florida * Joseph Demske 31 Jan 1911 Aug 1975 Tarpon Springs, Pinellas, Florida * Josephine W. Demske 7 Mar 1911 Jun 1993 Fort Pierce, Saint Lucie, Florida * Lawrence F. Demske 28 May 1911 10 Dec 1991 * Lewis D. Demske 11 Dec 1911 10 Sep 1998 Midland, Midland, Michigan * Lois K. Demske 31 Oct 1911 17 Dec 2003 Blue Earth, Faribault, Minnesota * Carl W. Demske 26 Nov 1913 24 Jan 2008 Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan * Norman Demske 13 Nov 1913 Nov 1979 De Pere, Brown, Wisconsin * Joseph O. Demske 2 Dec 1915 2 Dec 1992 Wolcottville, LaGrange, Indiana * Loretta Mary Theresa Demske 9 Dec 1915 17 Feb 2009 Avilla, Noble, Indiana * Ruth Demske 3 Sep 1915 Apr 1976 * Ernest Demske 27 Jul 1917 Feb 1987 Wayne, Wayne, Michigan * Evelyn M. Demske 18 May 1917 17 Sep 2008 Chelsea, Washtenaw, Michigan * Robert Demske 27 Feb 1917 Aug 1974 * William K. Demske 26 Jan 1917 9 Aug 2003 Dearborn, Wayne, Michigan * Ethel Demske 22 Jan 1918 20 Oct 2009 Midland, Midland, Michigan * Irma Louise Demske 28 Nov 1918 4 Apr 2011 Seymour, Jackson, Indiana * Edith R. Demske 30 Aug 1919 Mar 1993 Waterbury, New Haven, Connecticut * Julius E. Demske 14 Mar 1919 24 Dec 1999 West Palm Beach, Palm Beach, Florida * Sheldon E. Demske 19 Apr 1919 31 Jul 2000 Kerrville, Kerr, Texas * Carl Demske 20 Jul 1920 10 Sep 1987 Santa Clara, Santa Clara, California * Elizabeth B. Demske 5 Dec 1920 Feb 1994 Garden City, Wayne, Michigan * Hildegarde Demske 17 Sep 1920 10 May 1994 Watervliet, Berrien, Michigan * Arthur O. Demske 16 Jul 1921 1 May 1998 De Pere, Brown, Wisconsin * Earl R. Demske 25 Dec 1921 Mar 1992 * George W. Demske 3 Jul 1921 21 Oct 2008 Waterbury, New Haven, Connecticut * Fred Demske 14 Aug 1922 27 Sep 2007 Haslett, Ingham, Michigan * Inez H. Demske 1 Mar 1922 5 Oct 2007 Ypsilanti, Washtenaw, Michigan * James M. Demske 10 Apr 1922 Jun 1994 Buffalo, Erie, New York * Esther Demske 20 Feb 1923 27 Sep 1994 Benton Harbor, Berrien, Michigan * Doris I. Demske 4 Aug 1924 7 Oct 1991 * Dorothy E. Demske 20 Sep 1924 15 Nov 1987 Bristol, Hartford, Connecticut * Elizabeth Demske 25 Oct 1924 24 Feb 1994 West Palm Beach, Palm Beach, Florida * Robert Demske 19 Mar 1924 May 1980 * Virgie May Demske 11 Aug 1924 18 Apr 2011 Kerrville, Kerr, Texas * Marian Demske 28 Aug 1925 17 Jan 1993 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * Chester A. Demske 1 Sep 1926 12 Sep 2001 Rochester, Monroe, New York * June N. Demske 14 Feb 1926 12 May 2010 New Franken, Brown, Wisconsin * Mary A. Demske 18 Jan 1927 7 Aug 2003 Mishawaka, St Joseph, Indiana * Shirley J. Demske 8 Apr 1927 29 Aug 2009 Kenosha, Kenosha, Wisconsin * John F. Demske 2 May 1928 22 Oct 2007 Tonawanda, Erie, New York * Rosemarie Demske 23 Apr 1928 20 Aug 2002 Tonawanda, Erie, New York * Velma R. Demske 13 Jul 1929 22 Apr 1995 Watervliet, Berrien, Michigan * Josephine E. Demske 28 Jul 1930 5 Nov 2003 Saint Clair Shores, Macomb, Michigan * Paul J. Demske 20 Sep 1930 10 Dec 1997 Niagara Falls, Niagara, New York * Richard J. Demske 11 Feb 1930 9 Sep 1989 Ventura, Ventura, California * James A. Demske 24 Feb 1931 Oct 1991 * J. M. Demske 27 Feb 1933 15 Jan 1993 * Albert G. Demske 22 Feb 1934 18 Apr 2011 Berwyn, Cook, Illinois * Walter R. Demske 10 Jun 1934 28 Dec 1998 Bristol, Hartford, Connecticut * Carol A. Demske 29 Aug 1937 20 Dec 1996 Berwyn, Cook, Illinois * David P. Demske 13 Oct 1937 21 Nov 1993 Elyria, Lorain, Ohio * Donald G. Demske 16 Jan 1937 9 Apr 1992 Mishawaka, St Joseph, Indiana * Edward Richard Demske 18 Sep 1938 21 Nov 2009 New Port Richey, Pasco, Florida * Carol A. Demske 3 Oct 1941 3 Aug 2007 Bakersfield, Franklin, Vermont * Patricia F. Demske 17 Sep 1942 26 Jul 2002 LaGrange, LaGrange, Indiana * Carl Demske 27 Sep 1943 16 Dec 2000 * Kathleen Demske 3 Dec 1943 Dec 1971 * James Mark Demske 7 Jan 1945 2 Aug 2009 Pierceton, Kosciusko, Indiana * Theodore A. Demske 29 Jun 1945 6 Apr 2011 Ballston Lake, Saratoga, New York * Dianne C. Demske 20 Apr 1946 14 Mar 1998 * Norma A. Demske 8 Nov 1946 20 Jun 2010 Dunedin, Pinellas, Florida * R. C. Demske 20 Dec 1948 May 1995 * James R. Demske 3 Sep 1949 3 Feb 2004 * Susan Demske 4 Jan 1950 Feb 1983 Manitowoc, Manitowoc, Wisconsin * Mary Demske 3 Aug 1952 28 Dec 2005 * Peggy A. Demske 28 Mar 1954 17 Feb 2007 Griffith, Lake, Indiana * Elaine Demske 31 Aug 1960 17 Oct 2007 Bristol, Hartford, Connecticut * Michael J. Demske 9 Apr 1964 12 Oct 2001 Wisconsin Birth Index *Demskey, Unnamed Male :Apr 12, 1891 Manitowoc *Demske, Lillian W :Oct 10, 1894 Milwaukee *Demske, Willie :Mar 11, 1898 Brown *Demske, Stanley F :May 01, 1900 Langlade *Demskei, Elve M :Sep 29, 1900 Brown *Demske, Alice :Feb 10, 1901 Portage *Demske, Manuel :Apr 29, 1901 Portage *Demske, Felax :May 22, 1901 Portage Obits * James Demske (-2004) : James, 54, Plano, Texas, formerly of Green Bay and De Pere, Wis., passed away Feb. 3, 2004 at home after a long and courageous battle with cancer. Jim was a loyal employee of E.D.S. (Electronic Data Systems) for 36 years. : Surviving are his wife, Cynthia Frees Demske, Plano, Texas; his son, Paul Demske, St. Petersburg, Fla.; brothers, Mike Demske, Manitowoc, Wis.; Ken Demske, Kansasville, Wis.; stepmother, Virgie Demske, Kerrville, Texas; and sister-in-law, Tammy Frees, Oconto, Wis. : Preceding him in death were his mother, Delores Demske; father, Sheldon Demske; and Godchild, David Demske. : Delores MAIDEN (-) : Sheldon Demske (-) : David Demske (-) * Loretta Demske (-2009) * Norma Demske (1910-2004) : NORMA DEMSKE Norma was born September 15, 1910 in St. Joseph, MO to Robert and Margaret Demske. She passed away peacefully December 26, 2004 at the age of 94. A 51-year resident of Oakland, Norma was an active member of the Resurrection Lutheran Church and Beta Sigma Phi. She is survived by her sister, Virginia Post; sister-in-law, Ellen Demske both of Santa Clara and a niece, Elaine Mullaney of Granada Hills. A memorial service will be held at the Resurrection Lutheran Church, Friday, January 7, 2005 at 10 a.m. In lieu of flowers, the family requests that donations be made to the Resurrection Lutheran Church, 397 Euclid Ave., Oakland, CA 94610. Chapel of the Chimes 510-654-0123 "Service of Marked Distinction" www.chapelofthechimes.com : Published in the ANG Newspapers on 1/6/2005. : Margaret MAIDEN (-) : Robert Demske (-) * Lois Demske (c1911-2003) BLUE EARTH -- Lois K. Demske, 92, of Blue Earth, died Wednesday, December 17, 2003, at St. Luke's Lutheran Care Center. Funeral services will be on Saturday at 3 P.M. at St. Luke's Lutheran Care Center. Visitation will be one hour prior to services at St. Luke's. A private family burial will be in Riverside Cemetery, Blue Earth. Patton Funeral Home and Cremation Service of Blue Earth and Elmore is handling the arrangements. * Shirley J. Middlecamp (1927-2009) Shirley J. Demske, 82, of Kenosha, died Saturday, Aug. 29, 2009, following a courageous, three-year battle with ALS with her beloved husband, John, at her side. Born April 8, 1927, in Somers, she was the daughter of Frank and Margaret (Funk) Middlecamp. Shirley was a graduate of Mary D. Bradford high school and the Marvel School of Beauty in Milwaukee. On Nov. 8, 1947, at St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic Church, Shirley was united in marriage to John J. Demske, Jr. She was employed by various beauty shops throughout Kenosha and First National Bank and retired in 1986. Shirley was a member of St. Elizabeth Catholic Church, the Catholic Women's Club, the Red Hat Society and enjoyed her Thursday card club.Her greatest joy was spending time with her family. Left to comfort one another with fond memories of Shirley are her husband, John; children, Jerry (Linda) Demske, Paul (Carolyn) Demske, Joe (Robin) Demske, Barb (John) Dumke, and Sheri (Bill) Zaionc; brother, Al (Mary) Middlecamp; sister, Helen Gillmore; her five grandchildren (the loves of her life!) Lauren Demske, Dan (Nicole) Demske, Lindsay Demske, Trisha (Tony) Blaine and Dana Demske. Along with her parents, she was preceded in death by two children in infancy; two brothers, Ralph and Bob Middlecamp; and her sister, Grace Gerou. Funeral services for Shirley will be held on Tuesday, Sept. 1, 2009.A Mass of Christian Burial will be celebrated at 10 a.m. at St. Elizabeth Catholic Church, 4804 - 7th Ave.Family and friends are invited to meet at church.A visitation will be held on Monday, Aug. 31, from 5 - 8 p.m. at the funeral home. In lieu of flowers, memorial remembrances to the ALS Association, 2505 N. 224th Street - Suite 105, Brookfield, WI 53005 or St. Elizabeth Catholic Church would be appreciated. * John J. Demske, Jr. (-) See also External links * Ancestry.com